


捕捉共享

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 5679乱搞互攻
Kudos: 12





	捕捉共享

全圆佑睡得正好，硬生生被人用敲门声吵醒了，他爬下床一路冲向房门口，顺着猫眼看了一眼，李知勋正瞪圆了眼睛和他目光交汇。

全圆佑开了门，反身就往床上笨，李知勋进门就看见了他光溜溜的腿和被内裤兜住的没肉的屁股蛋子。重新用被子裹住自己的全圆佑只露出一双眼睛：“有什么屁事值得你一大早就来找我？”

“什么一大早，都快到吃午饭的点了！”李知勋也只是穿了短袖短裤，一进门就往床上蹿，这床有一半是凉的，李知勋使劲把脚往全圆佑那侧伸，李知勋的脚尖触碰到全圆佑的小腿，“你能不能刮刮腿毛啊！扎死我了！”全圆佑被他的脚冰到打了个激灵翻身，“知道天冷能不能多穿点？”

“有事说事。”全圆佑这被一大早吵醒，急着想睡个回笼觉，李知勋把全圆佑的手机砸到他脸上，“你只要看一眼手机就知道我为什么这么一大早来找你。”全圆佑才懒得打开手机看，让李知勋直接点告诉他发生了什么。

李知勋一字一句地读出来，刚念了一句全圆佑就大惊失色，李知勋不耐烦地把自己的手机按到他眼前，“我也读不下去，你自己看。”

全圆佑没戴眼镜，眯着眼睛看着手机网页搜索记录：  
“如何婉转地和对方求欢”  
“两个男孩子可以做吗”  
“男孩子之间怎么做爱”  
“男孩子第一次会很痛吗”

“你搜这些干吗？”全圆佑倒也没敢点进去一一仔细看，这一大早的男性生理状况还没过去，这要是真看出点什么事儿，是他自己负责还是李知勋给负责，这可难说。

李知勋眼睛又瞪圆了，“谁告诉你是我搜的！”“这不是你手机吗？总不能是我搜的！”全圆佑觉得李知勋一整个莫名其妙，李知勋却恨不得一巴掌扇死这没睡醒的憨蛋，“你是智障吗？你忘了上次我们共用一个账户？不是你又不是我，那不就只剩下一个人！”

听李知勋这么一说才想起来，上回权顺荣换了手机搞不来这些对他来说稀奇古怪的东西，这些都是全圆佑和李知勋帮着他给设置好的。当时的全圆佑贪方便，反正权顺荣也记不得自己的账户密码，干脆就把自己的账户密码设置了进去。

这第二天全圆佑手机里就出现了权顺荣的自拍照，可把全圆佑吓得一惊一乍，李知勋倒是反应快，立刻让全圆佑检查自己手机的设备同步设置，幸好是被关闭的状态。

两个混蛋相视一笑，以后有乐子了。

到后来李知勋也换了新款的同品牌手机，逼着求着全圆佑把账户同他分享，当初全圆佑仗着自己的手机才能得到权顺荣的同步记录，得了李知勋不少好处，李知勋这会儿换了同品牌手机，可就决计不会再让全圆佑作威作福了。

“权顺荣莫名其妙搜这些干什么？”全圆佑这下是真醒了，打开了自己手机看，除却网页搜索记录，相册照片和备忘录一样能够被同步，他戳着自己手机页面，“你说你吃个瓜都吃不完整是怎么回事？”

李知勋凑过去看，备忘录里有一条“我该怎么和他说喜欢”，兴致勃勃地说：“你猜是谁？”全圆佑搂着李知勋后脖子来了个热吻，李知勋恼得不行，直骂他没刷牙就又心情搞这些事情，全圆佑把自己勃起的下身贴过去，“管他是谁，是你是我都一样。”

共享账户的原由就是两个人莫名其妙上了床，但结局还不错，两个人对对方的手艺、口技和身材都非常满意。

“狗屁！你自己自恋你的，少牵拖上我！”李知勋嘴上是这么说，手里早把手机扔到了一边，饶有兴致曲捏着全圆佑那个没有几两肉的屁股蛋子，“不如去试试，谁赢了谁挨一次操。”“少拿这些开玩笑，趁早戒赌。”全圆佑扒拉开了李知勋的短裤，“避孕套和润滑剂有没有？”李知勋又在骂，谁他妈一大早带着避孕套和润滑油啊，又不是诚心来找人打炮！

到最后两个人还是没做，全圆佑把李知勋逗得全身酥软，只有那一处硬得不行，李知勋被用手玩出来了一次，干脆就裸着下身用脚趾踩着全圆佑的那处，白浊物就这么挂在李知勋大腿上，全圆佑看得两眼发直，李知勋啐一口：“淫胚！”“你这臭毛病永远好不了，自己爽了就不顾别人。”全圆佑又哄着李知勋低头给他口交，最后喷了李知勋一脸才算完。

“去不去解决权顺荣啊？”两个人赤条条躺在床上，李知勋又踹全圆佑一脚：“我们俩互相都操腻味了吧……”“我没操腻，你操腻是你的事。”全圆佑伸手揉着李知勋的肚皮，李知勋抽了纸去擦自己的身子，说自己就不信全圆佑没惦记过权顺荣的身子，全圆佑不置可否，“你有办法？”“他搜索不到的事情，我们去告诉他就好了。”李知勋狠狠拍了一下全圆佑的大腿，吃痛地大叫：“操，硌死我了。”

权顺荣还在自己手机里精选出去玩的照片，一大堆都是帮金珉奎和徐明浩拍的，相比起来，自己的照片倒是寥寥无几，但也值得他好好选一选了。选了半天没找到几张合心意的照片，干脆就又点开了网页来看自己昨晚一时兴起搜索的东西。

这他妈到底疼不疼啊！权顺荣纳了闷，怎么有人说疼得要窒息，又有人说能爽到上天，评价太过两极分化，连个平衡点都不给，他实在是好奇得要死。

海外巡演的时候，大家都趁着在国外尽情地玩，但李知勋这人就是不爱出门，每天都窝在酒店里睡觉，反正其他成员也会回来拉着他一通念叨，尤其是今天中午还和全圆佑胡搞瞎搞了一阵，又赖在全圆佑的房间偷了一阵眠。

醒过来的时候全圆佑已经不见了，作为室友的金珉奎好好躺在另一张床上，李知勋揉揉眼睛就问金珉奎回来有多久了，金珉奎按着手机说也就一两个小时，“哦对圆佑哥说他先去和顺荣哥吃饭了，你自己想办法。”

没良心的家伙，李知勋的衣服都是被全圆佑套好了的，他直接就爬过去另一张床扯着金珉奎，“吃饭去吧。”“哥，我吃过了。”金珉奎拒绝着，李知勋又哼哼了几声又叫了几声，金珉奎举双手投降，“好好好，走吧走吧。”

吃完饭回来，两个人肚子都鼓当当的，权顺荣从自己的房间走出，立即大声吆喝：“走了走了！去健身房！”“哥我才吃完饭……”金珉奎哭丧着脸。“我去换双鞋。”李知勋镇定自若地刷开自己的房间，权顺荣就这么跟了进来，“知勋知勋！今天我和明浩珉奎去博物馆玩了！”“我知道。”李知勋抽出运动鞋，权顺荣歪着脑袋：“你怎么知道的？”

李知勋动作一顿，操，说漏嘴了，权顺荣接着说：“啊，是珉奎告诉你的吗？”李知勋忙不迭点点头，顺着权顺荣这个台阶就下了。

今天的权顺荣怎么回事？李知勋靠在墙边嘬水喝，时不时抬眼去看还在进行拉伸的权顺荣，虽然男生只要练出了肌肉就忍不住炫耀是不争的事实，但权顺荣这人今天也有点太过分了吧？

无袖就无袖吧，今儿这件侧边袖口都得到腰了，明明平时都会穿件打底在里面，今天却光溜溜的，一俯身这两边袖口敞亮得很，奶头都迫不及待跑出来见人了。

短裤就短裤吧，怎么就非得穿了件白色的，权顺荣又不是不知道自己大腿肉紧实，裤管被充得满满，但凡一使劲就会向上缩，汗一浸就隐隐约约透出几分肉色，胯下那东西被紧紧包住凸出来，后面连下臀线都快露出来了。

李知勋心慌意乱，打算摸起手机让自己冷静一下，却又让人想到那些诡异的网页搜索记录，李知勋觉得自己的性器登时就肿了起来，他咳嗽一下，幸好他经常穿大码的衣服，宽大的下摆遮住胯部还是没有问题的。

“知勋，走吧！”权顺荣伸手去给李知勋，李知勋拉着他的手借力站起来，权顺荣一整个人都是汗涔涔的，从头到脚都是，大概做爱的时候汗都会流到自己身上吧。

操，怎么就开始想和权顺荣做爱的事情了！李知勋暗暗辱骂自己的神志不清，压低了帽子就往前走，权顺荣在后面小声喊着叫他，权顺荣眼睛亮晶晶的：“想不想吃宵夜啊！”

让权顺荣在自己房间里吃宵夜是李知勋最后的容忍，叫了两人都爱吃的泡菜炒饭和其他小吃，权顺荣心满意足地吃完，一边抹嘴一边说：“知勋，是不是觉得我的屁股很好看？”

李知勋嘴里最后一块腌萝卜掉在桌子上，立马丢了筷子用手捡起放在嘴里，装作正在嚼东西的样子不说话，权顺荣伸手给李知勋擦了擦嘴角，声音掐得细细的：“又不是丢人的事情，怎么了嘛！”“为什么这么觉得？”李知勋好不容易把腌萝卜咽了下去， 权顺荣的脚却搭上了他的膝盖，“因为知勋的屁股也好看，圆圆的，白白的。”

明明很久没有一起洗澡了，非得仗着那么一口气胡说八道，李知勋把汗涔涔的权顺荣直接压在了地板上，“为什么不去床上啊？”“还没洗澡，脏的。”权顺荣身上那件无袖背心聊胜于无，明明稍微一扯就能露出胸口，权顺荣还是不肯脱下来，李知勋也不介意，反正做爱只要脱裤子就行。

他从短裤下缘伸进去揉权顺荣的屁股，不得不说这手感可比全圆佑的好太多了，又使劲捏了几下，权顺荣嘟嘟囔囔在喊疼，李知勋瞅了眼确实是按出了红印子，随即作罢收了手，但权顺荣也不乐意了，把李知勋的手又按住，“干嘛！说疼就不捏！你什么时候这么听话了！”

哦，原来在搞情趣。李知勋用拇指顶着他的乳尖，权顺荣又嘟嘟囔囔喊着知勋我疼，李知勋却再也不撒手了：“不是让我别那么听话吗？”权顺荣下身都脱得干净了，紧实的大腿被捏住了，李知勋的手指在他的后穴尝试着插入，一个指节都还没钻进去，权顺荣就呜咽喊疼。

李知勋心想，老子当初被全圆佑一晚上操了三次都没喊得这么千娇百媚。

腾出手抓了润滑剂，李知勋的手变得水淋淋，解释着：“做好润滑才能舒服。”“知勋……知勋为什么这么懂啊……”权顺荣泪眼朦胧地说着，李知勋睁着眼说瞎话：“遇上你无师自通的。”

在做爱的时候怎么能提那些扫兴的事情，李知勋就算再没情趣也是知道的。

“顺荣，开始好像会很疼……”戴上避孕套的东西往着权顺荣后面钻，权顺荣被激得听起胸口，李知勋又埋头去啃他的乳尖，流过汗的身子是盐津津的，但权顺荣好像喜欢得紧，按着李知勋的头要他玩自己胸口。

李知勋坐着身子托着他的屁股，由着权顺荣自己慢吞吞吃下性器，一寸一寸都是权顺荣来主动，权顺荣却喊着：“知勋太坏了，太坏了，怎么能掰开我的屁股让我吃你的鸡巴！”李知勋一顶胯，权顺荣嗓子都酥了，李知勋又在揉权顺荣的屁股：“这才是我的速度，不要低估我了。”

“知勋，动嘛，动嘛……”权顺荣这身子比李知勋想象中容易开通得多，没一会儿就叫着李知勋使劲了，腿勾在了李知勋腰上，整个人都任由李知勋摆弄，李知勋放倒了他，便于自己发力：“谁教你在床上撒娇的……”“这……这哪里是床上啊！明明就是床边上！”权顺荣呜咽着，李知勋看着人小，这腰和钢炮似的顶个没完，权顺荣哪吃得消，泄在了李知勋的肚皮上。

“你下次再这样，健身房都可以变成床上。”

李知勋给权顺荣做清洁的时候教训着，权顺荣却心不在焉，手指沾了沐浴露就往李知勋的屁股里插，“那先把浴室变成床上吧。”李知勋身子本就白皙，被热气蒸得粉粉的，人被权顺荣转了个身，权顺荣不知道从哪给自己戴上了套，直直捅了进去。

“好舒服，知勋好热！”权顺荣从后进入了李知勋，李知勋声音本来就细，呻吟很快被权顺荣捅了出来，“知勋好像更适合挨操。”权顺荣这嘴，李知勋都巴不得给封上。

“你自己摸，屁股白白圆圆的，后面的洞好像连我的蛋都能吃下去。”权顺荣硬是把李知勋扶着墙的手扯到后面来，被权顺荣带着揉自己的屁股，李知勋气死了，这人这么会还搜索个屁！

两个人做完之后就在床上休息，权顺荣热腾腾肉嘟嘟的身子在冬天格外好使，李知勋突然福至心灵：“我想去看看圆佑。”“去看他干什么？”权顺荣毫不在意地玩着李知勋的手指。“就是想去，走吧。”李知勋套上了衣服，又明令禁止权顺荣穿那一身该死的无袖和短裤，掏了自己的T恤和运动长裤给他。

按了几次门铃都没人开门，权顺荣和李知勋打算回去了，门却溜开一条小缝，模模糊糊传来一句：“珉奎，让他们俩过来吧。”权顺荣一个箭步跑了进去，直接扑进了床铺里。

李知勋行慢一步，却看到了门后的金珉奎赤裸着上身，下身的牛仔裤看上去也只是临时套上的，又看全圆佑的一字锁骨在床头射灯下闪闪发光，心中了然：“你们俩刚刚？”

金珉奎没好意思的摸了摸头，“做了一次。”“那还真是辛苦全圆佑了……”“圆佑哥没有很辛苦哦！毕竟在上面嘛！而且我也捏着不让他射了！”金珉奎憨憨一笑，这一串话听得李知勋差点晕倒，一巴掌拍在金珉奎后背上：“是不是神经！这样会玩出毛病的！”

“知勋怎么样？”  
“超超超超超级好！前面很强！后面很紧！”

李知勋怀疑自己的耳朵又听到了些什么东西，却看到权顺荣也脱了上身的T恤丢在床上，把全圆佑按在身下，勾着全圆佑的肩膀，“比圆佑会叫得多哦！”“要不是我，你还吃不到李知勋，现在就忘恩负义了。”全圆佑捏了捏权顺荣的脸蛋。

“珉奎，你打我一巴掌，我怀疑我现在有幻听。”李知勋上半身都靠在了金珉奎的后背上，显然有些晕乎了。金珉奎的巴掌跃跃欲试，最后还是放了下来，改而掐了掐李知勋的腰，李知勋一下子跳起来：“你这是性骚扰知道吗！”金珉奎也颇为无辜，床上全圆佑探出个头：“明明你这家伙淫者见淫！”

“是你们俩一起算计我？”李知勋给金珉奎带到了床上，才理顺了这被害关系，自己被权顺荣和全圆佑玩了个团团转，连账户共享和搜索记录都是他们俩安排好的，今天早上和下午的事情也是。

“连你都是帮凶！”他指着金珉奎的鼻子骂，那俩奸夫淫夫惹不起，这只金毛小狗他还是是惹得起的。全圆佑摇摇手指：“在你睡觉的时候，我和顺荣就在做爱哦！”

那权顺荣仿佛无师自通一般吞下性器和帮人扩张也可以解释了，李知勋真是恨上床时候精虫上脑的自己，这个时候有个东西硬硬顶住了李知勋的腰窝。

李知勋惊呼：“你怎么硬了！”“……其实我在宿舍哥的隔壁床也经常这样的，只是不敢让哥知道而已。”金珉奎下巴搭在了李知勋肩窝里，“我不希望哥哥因为我混乱所以才不告诉哥哥的。”金珉奎改用了女性对兄长的称呼，李知勋被闹得耳朵痒，“你待会儿，先等我收拾完这两个家伙！”“能不能先让我收拾哥哥，或是哥哥收拾我。”金珉奎鼻音重重的。

隔壁床的权顺荣和全圆佑也不搭理他们俩，自顾自玩着，权顺荣“哼哼”学着老虎叫，全圆佑挠他的胳肢窝，“你是老虎那我就是狮子了，白痴！”权顺荣咯咯咯地笑，“好呀，有生殖隔离就不会怀孕了。”

“顺荣很想怀孕吗？”李知勋那件运动裤已经被全圆佑一脚踢出被子，连带着还有权顺荣的内裤，权顺荣响亮地亲了亲全圆佑的脸颊，“圆佑才该怀孕！”

子宫都没长还想着怀孕，我怎么就和智障做爱？而且这两个智障现在也正在做爱。

金珉奎似乎读懂了李知勋无语的表情，可怜巴巴地说：“哥能多给我一点关心嘛……”李知勋面无表情和他接上了吻。

行吧，又多一个智障了。


End file.
